<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725305">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orrelios Clan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Space Port, fluff i guess?, lasat children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeb found another kit, he's just not sure about his mate's answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orrelios Clan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO I've been working on this one for a while, mainly because Dorem is my favorite (sshh don't tell the others) and it went in a different direction then what I was planning, but I still like it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zeb knew, he damn well knew that Alex wouldn’t say yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashla</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zeb didn’t even know why he’d attempted to help the little kit, and had no idea why he still had a hand around his little brown-furred back after the boy’s father tossed a loud “Keep him.” over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way through the Space port, reassuring the small half-kiffar kit who he was holding against his chest, looking around for the blond head of his mate with their two children. He couldn’t even find Alex by scent, there were far too many people of different species on this backwater planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb scanned over the heads of all the traveling people, his ears straining to hear his family, trying to use any ounce of parenting he’d learned in the last five years on the sniffling kit holding tufts of Zeb’s exposed fur in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zeb saw blond hair whipping around, with frantic brown eyes. Zeb wormed his way through crowds, but he didn't feel bad one bit for the couple elbows he threw in people's way when they didn't move at the gruff "Excuse me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally approached his mate, hearing crying mewls from his youngest. It tore at his heart to hear her, and he would not use the extra child as an excuse. He locked eyes with Alex, settling his ears against his skull. He shuffled the toddler onto his back, and leaned down to his blue kit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, ‘Ti, I’m back. I’m not going anywhere.” He managed to quell the tears from her, though the dark kit didn’t go unnoticed. “Baba, who’s that?” Tayin asked, looking up at her father. Zeb flinched a little at the question, though he tugged a little on three-year-old’s legs, and turned him to look at the other children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, I thought we decided two was enough?” Alex said, when Tayin took the brown kit off of Zeb’s back. Zeb’s ears flicked, and he glanced up to Alex. “I know what we said, but look at ‘im.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked down at the kit, who seemed overwhelmed with the other two poking and prodding at him. “Alright you two, that’s enough.” He said, picking the kit off the floor where the other two were sitting (much against Alex’s claims of spaceport floors). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened that spurred you into bringing him here? What about his own parents?” Alex asked, looking at the boy, almost bouncing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found his pa, but he wouldn’t take him. I doubt his mother is anywhere nearby.” Zeb said, empathetically. He ran his clawed hands through the boy’s head hair, eliciting a purr out of the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are we supposed to do with him?” Alex asked, rubbing the boy’s back, looking up at Zeb, with the other two kits crawled into their human father’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna keep him, Papa?” Tayin looked up at Alex, with Roti leaning on her older sister, both with Little Lasat Begging Eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we kee’ him?” Roti said, still attempting to get the words right in Basic (as they kept Lasana for home). Alex looked down at the two children, then up at Zeb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s up to you, Alex.” Zeb said, almost resigned, picking up the other two children in his large arms. The two girls look at each other, then at the dark boy in their Papa’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes at Zeb, though sighed and settled the boy on his hip. “I suppose, if the vote is unanimous.” Alex said, with a small smile. The girls cheer, and Zeb muttered a thanks with a kiss to Alex’s cheek. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>